


Romance on the Horizon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #329: Arithmancy. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Romance on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #329: Arithmancy. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Romance on the Horizon

~

“Hard to believe so many of us ended up as Hogwarts professors.” Harry shook his head. 

“What are the chances, right?” agreed Neville. “You for Defence, me for Herbology, Luna for Astronomy, Draco for Arithmancy—” He grinned. “Although maybe it wasn’t chance in your case.” He eyed Snape meaningfully.

Harry blushed. “What about you? Any romance on the horizon?”

“Nothing at the moment,” Neville said, tone bland. “I’m…working on something, though.”

Harry nodded. “Good luck. And if it works out, maybe we can double date.” 

Neville coughed. “Snape doesn’t seem the double dating type.” 

Harry winked. “You’d be surprised.” 

~

After dinner, Harry and Neville left together, still chatting. They walked, talking until it got late. 

“Time for me to head back to my quarters,” said Harry finally. “I’ve grading to do and then—” He paused. 

“And then a headmaster?” Neville supplied, grinning as Harry choked. “What? It’s true, isn’t it?” 

“I didn’t expect you to say it.” Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” He looked around. “Hey, we ended up by the Arithmancy classroom. How odd.” 

Neville smiled blandly. “Yeah. See you later.” 

Once Harry left, Neville spun in place. “You can come out now.” 

~

Draco emerged from shadow. “How’d you know I was here?”

Neville smiled. “I always know you’re there.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Ever since seventh-year.” Neville hummed. “I call it Dra-dar.” 

Draco’s lips twitched. “You’ve been thick as thieves with Potter all evening. Anything I should know?” 

“Other than we’re close friends?” Neville inclined his head. “No. But you already know that since you’ve been eavesdropping. That’s a bad habit.” 

“You’re in the Arithmancy area.” Draco’s smile was pure challenge. “Planning to punish me?” 

Neville hauled him close, crushing their lips together. “Absolutely,” he whispered into Draco’s mouth. 

Draco whimpered.

~

Draco’s arse was beautifully rosy, and Neville’s hand stung. 

“That’s enough,” Neville said, smoothing his palm over one arse cheek. He twisted the butt plug, pleased as Draco’s whimpers grew louder. “Ready?”

“Just…fuck me already,” Draco gasped. “I’ve Arithmancy grading—”

“For which you won’t be able to sit down,” said Neville. Without giving Draco a chance to react, he pulled the plug, pushing his slick cock inside.

Draco moaned, arching to take him deeper. 

“Think about this…as you lecture…tomorrow,” Neville growled as he moved. “Remember me fucking you.” 

And afterward, as he curled around Draco, Neville plotted. 

~

Neville hesitated before entering the Arithmancy classroom. How would Draco respond to his proposition?

“A double date with Potter and Severus?” Draco wrinkled his nose. “Must we?” 

“I’m tired of hiding,” Neville said. “Plus, I think Luna knows.”

Draco huffed. “Lovegood always knows. Fine. I’ll do it.” He smirked. “If only to see Potter’s head explode.” 

“How about this Friday?” 

“You won’t be able to spank me Thursday night.” Draco’s pout shouldn’t have been adorable, but it was.

“I’ll make it up to you Friday after the double date, if you’re good,” Neville promised. 

Draco licked his lips. “You’d better.”

~

The date went well. Harry’s head didn’t explode, although Neville thought Snape’s eyes were going to roll out of his head several times during the evening. 

Naturally, Draco overdid it a bit, touching Neville at every opportunity. By the end of the night, Neville was achingly hard. Which he suspected was Draco’s plan. 

After bidding Harry and Snape goodnight, Neville escorted Draco home to his quarters by the Arthmancy classroom. Pressing him against the door, Neville kissed him thoroughly. 

“You deserve a spanking for what you did to me tonight,” he growled against Draco’s lips. 

Draco’s smile was bright. “About fucking time,” he said, dragging Neville inside. 

~


End file.
